1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical discs, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus for determining whether an optical disc is copy protected by analyzing a predetermined disc area, e.g., an area without data and/or a string of pits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various discs, such as optical discs, are used to store information having various formats. Recently, due to the wide-spread availability and utility of recordable optical discs, such as CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-R, DVD-RW, and DVD-RAM, optical discs are commonly used as a private auxiliary memory device. Furthermore, due to the rapid development of optical disc-related technology, large-capacity digital versatile discs (DVDs) are also regularly used for similar purposes.
However, such wide-spread use of optical discs has led to a problem of the optical discs being used to implement illegal copying.
Since illegal copying, using optical discs, is performed digitally, a signal from a copied disc may not be significantly deteriorated, or altered, compared to a signal from the original disc. That is, a copied disc may have almost the same quality as the original disc, thereby ebbing sales of the original disc.